Don't Make Me Cry
by Paperback-Avenger
Summary: Bill misses Ted more than anything in the world.


**Enjoy! **

OUTSIDE OF SALEM, 2043

The mid afternoon came calmly on the tail of the breeze. The sun hid behind the greying clouds as the day progressed. The town was quiet since the early hours of the morning. Though there were signs of rain, it never came. Bill watched the outside world, a cup of hot chocolate, with the tiny marshmallows that Ted liked. Kristoff was asleep in his bed, the giant dog moving gently in his sleep. He had 'Wild Stallyns; Don't Make Me Cry" spinning on the record table the kids got their parents for their wedding. It was mahogany with "Bill and Ted's Most Triumphant Wedding" written in gold on the top. It was the greatest gift they'd received.

"_Don't Make Me Cry," _ Ted's voice came through," _When your life passes by. I want you to know I love you. I want you to know I care. You're the only thing that keeps me sane…"_

Mr. Preston loved fall and he loved Salem. He loved every second of being there. He studied the history behind the witches and believed in them highly. He knew, to this day, witches still existed. But the history was not the reason the Prestons moved to Massachusetts. Since the kids had moved out of the house, San Dimas felt lonely. They did have adoring fans coming to their door almost every day. While it had been nice, they were getting older and they needed a place to be alone. So, two years after Michelle flew from the nest, Ted threw a bunch of town names in a hat (and since Narnia and Florin didn't exist) Salem was their best hope of peace.

Bill sighed and took a sip of his drink. Many people had called during the day. Jo and Rupert were quick with their words (as they'd been busy with happy family matters). Elizabeth and Jessica called shortly after, but their connection cut out halfway through the call. The only one that hadn't called was Michelle. The girl's father understood, knowing her exact feelings. He wished he could talk to her. He'd thought their feelings could certainly be expressed on a day like this. If he was being honest, he was going to call her first. But he didn't want to bother her if she was upset.

As he set his cup down, he heard a familiar sound on his back looked up and titled his head. Bill got up and walked to the sliding glass door. Stepping outside of the booth was Carl, who knew how difficult this day was. His grandpa always talked about the problems that went along with watching over Bill and Ted. The burly time traveler knew it was one of those days.

"Hey, Carl," Bill invited the man in," Good to see you."

"You too, Bill," the time traveler sat down in a recliner, petting the dog," Hey, Kris," then he looked up, unsure of how he should put it,"So...how has today been?"

"The same as it's been for the past year," the old man shrugged, offering a cup of hot chocolate, but drinking his own when Carl declined," Everyone but Michelle's called."

"Are you gonna call her?" Though he knew the answer.

"I don't know. She and I were close to Ted...Do you remember the day he died?"

Carl nodded, knowing he had to be there right after Ted died. Bill could see his husband's soft, smiling face as he looked down. They were the only ones in the room. Ted was giving his last words to his husband, the will being written in between two songs that they never released. There was so much to say in such a short amount of time. Ted was still his cheerful, dimwitted self that everyone loved. And, as the final words were said, and they shared a final kiss and Bill was alone. He remembered clutching the notebook, but he didn't sob. He simply walked out of the room and went to call his family.

First, Jo and Rupert. She gasped over the phone and he could tell that she was in shock. Rupert shared his condolences. Elizabeth and Jess did just about the same thing. Both families were gonna be there for Bill, no matter what they did. Next, Fernando. He was quiet on the other end. He wasn't sure what to say and Bill understood. Their oldest was never silent, and to hear just that made his father tear up. Edensaw was angry. Not at Bill, or at Ted, but at the universe in general. He was getting on a flight home first thing in the AM. His father insisted otherwise, but their middle child wouldn't have it any other way. And Michelle, she cried. Just sobbed and let the tears come out. Bill was on the verge of tears when he hung up…

"I think that funeral was more packed than a Van Halen Reunion Tour," the blond (now grey-haired) man said," I remember Savannah wrote a song for her grandad...I even had her record that song for me. You know, when I woke up this morning, I was gonna tell Ted about this crazy dream I had. But then I forgot…"

"Was the dream about him?"

"Yeah! He was showing me some kind of ancient guitar trick and he was so excited. He kept grabbing my arms and telling me how the trick was gonna be his best one yet. And...it felt real."

Carl nodded, but he knew the time was coming. He wanted to be gone when the knock came to his door. Speaking of which...the knock scared Kristoff, who barked and ran to the door. Bill gently scolded him as he walked to the front door. The other man made it his priority to head out. Bill opened the door and his daughter was standing there. The woman looked like she'd been crying but she had been past that.

"Hey, Michelle," her father let her in, totally surprised by her visit," What are you doing here?"

"Well, Taylor's recording the band's Christmas album, and the kids are busy," the girl looked her dad in the eyes," I thought you could use the company."

Bill could hear the strain in her voice. The utter sadness came about in her eyes and he knew they needed each other right now. He let her come inside and took her bag. Knowing she lived a few hours away, this would definitely be an overnight trip. He took her bag to the guest room and set in by the dresser. When he walked out, he could see his daughter staring at an old picture. Among all of the pictures, the middle one caught her eye. It was after their 2009 summer festival, where their adventures almost became their last. Bill and Ted were back to back on stage, playing their hearts out. Eddie took the picture and it was framed ever since. Michelle was studying her dads, remembering how much of a difference forty years made. Her father placed a hand on her shoulder as he noticed that she was about to cry. She looked over to her father and he gave a soft smile.

"You know, there's a lot of pictures of your Papa and I," Bill insisted," Why don't we look at them?"

Michelle smiled and gave a nod. The old man went off to his bedroom and bent down, pulling out two big photo albums. His daughter took one as they walked to the couch. They sat down as Kristoff went back to his bed, done with his exploration. The duo put the books on their laps with Bill opening his book.

"You probably haven't seen most of these," Bill said as he flipped to the front," But these are some of the greatest pictures ever taken. Like this one," he pointed to a picture of Ted pointing a sword to the camera," that's when your dad and I went back in time to medieval ages. He found that sword in some kind of stone."

"Wow," his daughter whispered," What's the one under it?"

"Oh! That's when we met AC/DC! Those guys were awesome."

Bill flipped through pictures of his husband, his kids and himself. He found that each picture was unique, from meeting Death to playing piano with Beethoven. But the picture that stood out was the first picture they had as a family. It was a month after the kids had been adopted and they went to an ancient Gladiator fight. Ted asked some man to take a picture for them, even though he was confused about the device. Eddie was right by Bill's side, cheering, while Fernando was standing up with his fist in the air. Ted was smiling at the camera, holding up Michelle, who also smiled. Both adults said nothing about the picture, but their hearts were bursting with happiness.

"Do you remember," Michelle brought up with a laugh," When it was Career Day at school, when Edensaw was in fifth grade?"

"Oh yeah!" Bill laughed," Your Papa and I were playing our music so loud, the principal heard it from the other side of the building. You know, we actually went to school with him."

"Really?"

"Sure did. Your Papa put a fake snake in his desk. It was Ted's first day at that school and I-"

Bill paused as he remembered that moment. He remembered it when it happened and watching it through a window. He recalled the moments Rufus took him back in time and discovered the love that was between them. The older man could feel himself tearing up as his daughter hugged him.

"I miss him too," she whispered.

"I think about him everyday," he choked out," He did a lot for me and for our family. I miss him more than touring. Your Papa was the first dude I've ever loved. I just want to see him again…"

Michelle gave a smile and grabbed her dad's hand. He looked at her, wondering what she was about to do. They walked over to the attic and pulled down the stairs. Once they reached the top, they walked over to the phone booth that had been given to them. Bill had forgotten about it in his time of grief, and they both entered.

"I have a date in mind," Bill smiled as he pushed it in and the two were off.

BILL AND TED'S SALEM HOME, 2039

The two landed just outside of the home. They were on the side of the house where no one could catch them. Bill led his daughter to the back porch, crawling over as quietly as he could. They stopped at the steps of the back porch.

"What day is this?" his daughter asked.

"One of the happiest days of your Papa's life," he smiled as they crouched beside the window.

The two looked into the kitchen and saw the whole family. Elizabeth, Jo and their families were around. The kids, their kids and the few grandkids in the family (at the time) were all standing around. Some had party hats on, others were holding red solo cups and laughing. At the table, in front of a big birthday cake with the candle numbers "6" and "9", was Ted. He had the biggest grin on his face and he was overjoyed to be celebrating his 69th birthday. It made future Bill smile like he hadn't in the last year.

"How does it feel to be turning 69, dude?" Bill asked.

"Excellent!" his husband did an air guitar, then blew out the candles.

"What'd you wish for, Papa?" Michelle asked.

"Ah, Mica, I can never tell. Or my wish will never come true."

The two outside watched as the cake was cut up. They saw how happy Ted was and his husband and his daughter missed him more than anything. After what seemed like an hour, the kids were off with their families. Bill and Ted were on the couch, watching some movie that the two couldn't see.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" Bill asked softly.

"Sure did," he smiled," but…"

"But?" Bill asked.

"Well...I made a weird birthday wish and I don't know if it'll come true."

"What's your wish, Teddy?"

Ted was quiet for a little while. Outside, the two were waiting for an answer, even though they couldn't hear what was being said. Michelle and her dad got out of view from the window. She looked over to her father in the hopes that he would say what the wish was.

"He wished that we could release one last song," Bill's voice was soft," before we really retired. He had the lyrics written and everything. I think he knew that he didn't have much longer to live. Something told me that he knew that…"

Bill looked back in the window, sobbing softly. Bill and Ted were now dancing, close to each other and breathing calmly. Ted had so much love left in him and, as he kissed his husband's temple, future Bill slid back down and sobbed. His daughter pulled him into a hug, but she, too, began to cry. Ted would never want them to be sad. Ted was the one that kept their spirits up. They missed him much more than anyone could ever know. They went back to the time machine and were quiet. When they got back home, they decided that the one thing they could do was going back to looking at pictures. And, somehow, it made them feel better.


End file.
